


Worrisome

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you went out for groceries only to be rescued by Dean after being captured by a pack of werewolves.





	Worrisome

You chuckled grimly at the deep gash in your rib cage as Dean carried you back to Baby. Of course, you thought, it would be you to get caught in a damn trap with werewolves when you went out for groceries. If it hadn’t been for Castiel placing that damn locating sigil on your rib cage months ago, Dean never would have found you.

“Y/N!” you heard Dean’s urgent voice as he dashed over to you, the scent of blood filling your nostrils as he approached you. “Fucking hell, Y/N!”

“Dean,” you coughed out as you looked at him. “Alastair, he-”

“-it doesn’t matter.” Dean waved off your concerns as Sam searched around the hallway for intruders. “You’re safe and I plan on keeping you that way. I knew I shouldn’t have let you go out alone. It’s too dangerous.”

“Dean, I’m not a child.” you glared weakly at him as he finally released the remaining rope from around your wrists.

“I can’t afford to lose you, Y/N.” Dean mumbled as he scoped you up in his arms and followed Sam cautiously out of the abandoned warehouse. “Your death won’t be placed on my hands; not while I still have breath in my body.”

“Ever the drama queen,” you chuckled again as you snuggled deeper in Dean’s warmth as Sam sat in the driver’s seat with you and Dean in the back seat.


End file.
